


Breaching

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fun, Open to Ideas, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Collection of Random Ideas with the Characters of Rainbow Six Siege. Leave a quote or an idea and I'll turn it into a drabble!





	Breaching

Thermite got away from a a breaching charge he just placed as fast as he could and pressed the button on his hand "A big fucking hole coming right up"

A loud explosion could be heard all over the building and as the dust cleared, Ash stepped in and announced loudly while holding her badge up.

"F.B. Motherfucking I, hands up!"

A hail of bullets flew in her direction, all aimed at her head.

The Op-For surrendered the moment they realized the bullets didn't touched her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! Open to ideas! Feel free to leave a quote or a scenario! Comments of all types are welcomed!


End file.
